To Fix a Broken Sun
by Ryu Kotei
Summary: Naruto has been hurt by Sakura in a way that should have never happened and is now in the hospital. Now, the others must help Naruto recover from his suicide attempt while Sakura deals with the results of her actions. Rewrite of Broken. NarutoxHinata. M for language, mentions of rape, and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Ryu Kotei with both a warning and a disclaimer.**

**First off, I do not own Naruto.**

**Lastly, this will be sad as it will mention suicide, depression, and questionable images.**

**Writing sad moments in these stories is very tough, so bare with me.**

****"Why?" normal speech

**"STOP!"** demon/inner self speech

_"Why?"_ thought

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno was enjoying her birthday party at her team's training field as everything was going great. There were only two problems: No Sasuke-kun and Naruto was here. _I know that I sort of invited Naruto, _thought Sakura as she showed of her new dress, _but I really wanted Sasuke-kun to be here._

Naruto held in his hands a small box that has been poorly wrapped, but despite its appearance, inside the box was the most expensive item Naruto has ever bought: a small bracelet with pictures of all of Team 7 in small individual frames, small gems intertwining beautifully, and small little trinkets that were fashioned to remind Sakura some of the best, yet scary, times as a team and a small note that expressed his feelings. _Okay Naruto,_ Naruto thought to himself, _you are giving your crush a really __**really**__ expensive bracelet, so don't mess this up baka._ Naruto shook as he walked towards Sakura, gift in hand; even though he has faced two scary as Hell missing-nins, a psychopathic pedophile snake sanin twice, a blood-thirsty Gaara, and Tsunade after walking in on her at the hot springs by accident (even he wasn't sure how he escaped alive), and yet, giving a girl that he has a huge crush on a small little gift made him deathly nervous.

"Hey S-s-s-Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he approached the pinkette, but his insane good luck decided to turn on him as he tripped over a sleeping Shikimaru who happened to turn onto his side. Sakura watched in horror as Naruto was trying to catch his balance after tripping on something and juggling a small box, only to see him fall face first into her cake and breaking the table. Naruto slowly got to his knees and shook the frosting off his face and checked on the gift. Naruto smiled as the gift was safe, but his face turned to a look of horror when he saw Sakura look at him with uncontrollable anger and disgust.

"Na-ru-to," said Sakura as she watched the blond shake in fear. "Ha-ha-Happy Birthday…Sakura-chan," said Naruto as he slowly handed his crush the gift he got her, "I'm very sorry about the cake…but I got you a present." Sakura picked up the box, giving a hateful glare. _If you're there Kami,_ thought Naruto as he held his breath, _please don't let her be too upset._ Unfortunately, Kami didn't answer his plea as Sakura threw the box to the ground and began to stomp on it. Everyone felt the earth shake and watched as the birthday girl threw a tantrum that even the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox would fear.

"How dare you ruin MY birthday," said Sakura as she twisted her foot on the box, unknowingly twisting the expensive bracelet, "you…you…MONSTER!" Naruto felt his heart shatter as Sakura gave the gift one last violent stomp. Naruto didn't mind the villager's hatred towards him as he was used to it, but Sakura was different. "Sakura," pleaded Naruto as he tried to recover the gift, "I'm really sorry abo-" Naruto never got finish as Sakura grabbed him by his jacket, dragged him to the side, and lifted him into the air. "If I ever see you again," said Sakura as she cocked a fist back, "you will regret ever being born." Everyone watched as Sakura gave Naruto a powerful punch that sent him flying into the air.

Curious about what Naruto's gift to Sakura, Ino picked up the box and opened it. Hinata and Tenten went towards Ino and were shocked at what they saw: a custom made bracelet with pictures of Team 7 and small trinkets attached to it and a torn noted. Hinata unfolded the noted and choked out a sob, drawing everyone's attention, including a now awakened Shikamaru. "Don't bother with that," said Sakura as she dusted her hands, "it's probably just ramen coupon that the baka wanted to give me." Hinata turned to face everyone and read the note aloud.

"Dear Sakura-chan," said Hinata as she tried to fight back the tears, "I know you may not see me the same way as Sasuke-teme, but please know this: I care a lot for you. I've face rouge ninjas and Orochimaru not just for my team, but for you. You are very pretty…no scratch that, you are as beautiful as the trees you share your name with. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't see the elegant pink leaves upon your head as I have always been stunned by how they shine in the sun's rays. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I love you. Again, I know you may not see me like you do that teme, but I love you and I sometimes wish you would give me at least one chance to be your Naruto-kun. If you do…at least I know that I at least had a chance. Love, Naruto. P.S.: I had Iruka-sensei help write this for me. I wanted to make this note look nice for you."

After folding the letter back, Hinata glared at Sakura before running off the field crying. "This bracelet is beautiful," said Ino as she delicately tried to untwist the damaged piece of jewelry, "he had to have stave off ramen for weeks just to get this done." Tenten remembered seeing the hurt on Naruto's face before Sakura had launched him away from the party. "I hope that cake was worth it," said Choji as he walked away as Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Kurenai followed in a hurry to check on Hinata and Naruto. "I know Naruto can be troublesome at times," said Shikamaru as he sent a threatening glare towards Sakura, "but even HE didn't deserve that from the likes of you." Shikamaru ran towards the direction that Naruto flew to with Asuma following him. "How could you be so unyouthful," said Lee with his own heart broken, "especially towards your own teammate who would have gladly sacrificed his life for you." Lee ran away in tears with Gai following with disappointment in his face. Ino handed Tenten the bracelet as both girls ran off the field in hopes of finding Naruto. _Please be alright,_ Tenten thought as tears fell from her face, _I don't want to see you hurt anymore._

Sakura stood alone in the field, thinking about what Naruto's note. "How can I love him," said Sakura with disbelief in her voice, "He probably made that stuff up just to impress me." Kakashi soon appeared and observed the place. "Did I miss something?" asked the masked jonin as he saw the state the cake was in, "I'm guessing that cake is off the menu." Sakura let out a sigh and said, "Everyone left after I kicked that little monster out of the party." Kakashi's visible eye widened as to whom she was referring to. "Please tell me you really didn't call him that," said Kakashi with a hopeful tone in his voice. A nod from the rosette confirmed his fears. "I need to get the Hokage and quick!" said Kakashi as he ran off to find Tsunade.

Naruto just lay in the small crater his fall had made after flying across the village in the air. Naruto didn't care that he wasn't physically dead, but he was emotionally dead. "Why…" asked Naruto as tears poured from his face, "why did she have to do that?" Naruto pushed himself up into a sitting position and then took a kunai out from his weapon pouch. "**Kit, just let go of her,"** said the Nine-Tailed Fox as it watched from Naruto's mind, "**I know rejection hurts, but don't do this!"** Naruto pointed the sharp tip of the kunai towards his stomach and said, "She didn't just reject me, Kyuubi, she showed me that she was just like the villagers." The demon fox tried to argue, but Naruto had already begun stabbing his stomach multiple times before pointed the bloodied weapon towards his heart. "Goodbye world," said Naruto as tears continued to fall from his face, "Hello Hell."

Naruto rammed the kunai into his chest, only to freeze before the blade's tip got to his jacket. "What the HELL were you doing!?" demanded Shikamaru. Naruto struggled to finish what he had started, but he soon heard everyone's footsteps. "Why are you here?" asked Naruto with his voice painfully cracked, "I'm nothing but a monster." Even though Shikamaru couldn't see Naruto, he saw the horrified look on Neji's face and stood up and walked from his position from behind the tree. Naruto was forced to mimic Shikamaru's actions and saw the horrified look on everyone's face as they saw the blood pouring from his stomach.

Naruto couldn't do a thing as his world became dark after feeling something hit the back of his head.

**Sakura: Ryu Kotei, how could you make me so cruel to Naruto?**

**Ryu Kotei: Have you actually thanked Naruto for helping you?**

**Sakura: No...**

**Ryu Kotei: Have you ever thought of at least taking up on his offers for a date?**

**Sakura: No...**

**Ryu Kotei: Have you once thought of Naruto before the Chunin Exams?**

**Sakura: ...**

**Ryu Kotei: I rest my case.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Why?" normal speech

_"It hurts..."_ thought/mind speak

**"Why?"** demon/inner speak

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to see that it was nighttime and he was in the hospital, strapped to the bed. "Why does Kami hate me," said Naruto as tears formed in his eyes, "even the Shinigami mocks me." Naruto laid in his bed awake until his fatigue gently put him to sleep, not knowing about the person watching over him. "I wish fate was never this cruel," whispered Neji as he watched Naruto sleep in the case Naruto would try and break his bindings, "even towards someone like you."

The next morning, Sakura was walking down the street in hopes of apologizing to everyone about how she behaved; she never found anyone, not even Naruto, but she didn't want to apologize to him yet as she was still hurt by what he did at her party. _I wonder where everyone could be?_ Sakura asked herself, not knowing about the real damage that was done. Sakura decided to walk in a jewelry store in hopes of finding Ino, but she only found the store owner looking over some rings. "Morning Sakura," said the elderly man, "how is your morning?" Sakura has known the store owner as he was a kind man, who was once a ninja but he suffered and injury that caused him his ninja career. "I'm alright Jin," said Sakura as she looked at some of the rings, "I've been trying to find some of my friends. I kind of acted like a brat at my party."

"That Naruto can be a handful from what Teuchi and Iruka told me," said Jin as he laughed at some of the pranks he had seen Naruto pull off, "I take it you like the bracelet he got you for your birthday yesterday?" Sakura froze and stared at the retired ninja in disbelief. "Bracelet?" Sakura asked with hopes that she misheard the store owner. "Yes, it was a custom made bracelet that had photos of your team and small trinkets that reminded Naruto of everything that has happened," answered Jin, "I've even wondered how he got the money before I learned from Teuchi that Naruto took on so many solo D-rank missions and ate at Ichiraku's less. That bracelet was really expensive, but I was happy to make it for him, especially knowing how hard he fights for you." Sakura's heart dropped at what she had heard.

Jin saw the look on Sakura's face and asked, "Please tell me you didn't hurt him too bad, did you?" Sakura told Jin what had happened and before she knew it, the retire ninja was chasing her out of the store with a broom. "Get out! Get out!" yelled Jin as he swatted Sakura, forcing her into the street, "How dare you hurt someone like, and just for a cake!" Sakura wasn't sure about what to say. "I didn't know about…" said Sakura as she saw Jin pull out his tanto. "I'm sorry," said Jin as he pointed the tip of the short blade towards the rosette, "but unless Naruto is better, you are not allowed in my store!" Sakura watched Jin slam the door in her direction, shocked at what had happened.

Sakura continued down the streets until she found the Yamanaka Flower Shop and entered. She didn't find anyone at the counter or about the store, but she heard voices from the back. She carefully walked and saw Ino and her father talking with Inoichi's father having a grim look on his face. "He's emotionally unstable," said Inoichi as he rubbed his face, "He's got quite a mouth on him, but everyone is thankful that he was bound to the bed and no one had their weapons with them." Ino looked at a bracelet in her hand and asked, "Is he really that bad?" Inoichi let out a long sigh. "I've even risked going inside his mind and saw the shape he was in," said Inoichi before he saw Sakura, "I'm sorry, but can I help you?"

Ino turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping," said Sakura, "but I wanted to apologize about my behavior." Inoichi quickly stepped in before something bad became worse and said, "Well, Ino told me you were acting like a little brat, but most girls do kind of act like that on their special days." Ino wanted to argue but she knew that her father wanted to avoid talking about Naruto. "I'm sure that Lady Tsunade can help whoever is in that condition," said Sakura before Ino got in her face. "Daddy only told me this as I'm a member of a ninja clan who deal with people's minds," said Ino, "I may be a gossip, but I at least respect some people." Ino quickly stormed out the store after Sakura noticed the dark circles in the blonde's eyes. _What happened?_ Sakura had asked herself before she left the shop.

Kakashi walked in the hallway of the hospital and saw Ibiki at a peculiar door with special seals on it. "How is he doing?" Kakashi asked the interrogation specialist. "The kid's got quite a mouth, but then again, I have never seen someone as broken as he is at that age," said Ibiki as he took a quick glance at the door, "Inoichi even risked going inside his mind, but I'm not sure if it made the situation worse or not what with how the boy acted." _Damn it,_ thought Kakashi as he knew how fragile Naruto really was, _why did you have to do this, Sakura?_ "Thank you Ibiki," said Kakashi, "May I see how he's doing?"

"I'm sorry," said Ibiki as he widened his shoulder in a threatening manner, "but until I get word from the Hokage herself, Naruto Uzumaki is not supposed to have any visitors other than Shizune, Inoichi, and the Hokage herself." Ibiki saw the solemn look on Kakashi and then said, "We all wish we could do something to help him, but at the moment, he is still emotionally unstable and we can't risk him trying _that_ again."

Ibiki can clearly remember Naruto lashing out at Anko really bad that even Team Gai had problems holding her down. Then Naruto lashed out towards Tsunade saying that she should have went with Orochimaru and have sex with her dead boyfriend. Naruto even had the gall to bring up Tsunade's age and how she can be depressing and shameful. Tsunade knew that Naruto didn't mean any of it as it was a ploy to get someone to kill him, but after she left the room, Tsunade couldn't help but cry at what had happened to the person she views as a little brother

Ino walked in her favorite jewelry store and saw Jin working at the counter, giving her that suspicious look he gives to would-be thieves. "I'm here for a repair Jin," said Ino as she set an all too familiar bracelet on the counter, "me and a couple of others that Naruto trusts are going to hold on to it for a while." Jin picked up the bracelet and observed the damages. "Aside from the twists in it," said Jin as he delicately work the twists out, "most of the gems are cracked or missing, I'll have to replace both the frames and the pictures, and a couple of the trinkets will also need fixed, if not replaced." Ino was glad that it was salvageable, knowing that it would be expensive to fix, but it eased her heart a bit. "Only thing is that I won't be able to replace the gems until the end of the month, but if I'm lucky, a week from now," said Jin, "Don't worry, I'll get it fixed…for Naruto." Ino smiled as she left a piece of paper on the counter and walked out the store. Jin took a look at the paper and said, "Thank you girls…That boy really needs some help."

Sakura knocked on the door to Tsunade's office, hoping to at least find Naruto. "Come in," said Tsunade and when Sakura opened the door, the rosette was surprised by the lack of alcohol in the air. "Lady Tsunade," asked Sakura, a bit wary of what was going on, "have you seen Naruto? I can't seem to find him and I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. You know where I can find him?" Tsunade looked at Sakura with red puffy eyes and said, "I'm…I'm sorry to say that Naruto won't be seeing anyone for a while," said Tsunade, "He's hurt far worse than I was when I saw him and we're afraid of what might happen."

"What happened?" asked Sakura, concerned for her teammate, "Is there something I can do?" Tsunade let out a pained sigh. "I'm sorry to say," said Tsunade as she stared out the window, "but if you were there, Naruto's condition would only get worse and I don't want a repeat of what had happened." Sakura was scared now; what had happened to Naruto that no one was allowed to see him, not even his own teammate. "Please," begged Sakura, "if you tell me what's wrong with him, maybe I can-"

Sakura was surprised as Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk and rose from her seat. "No one is allowed to see Naruto because he is emotionally unstable and it all because of YOU!" yelled Tsunade as tears formed on her face, "If you hadn't hurt him the way you did, then he wouldn't have tried to kill himself or be an emotional wreak! He lashes out painful and degrading insults in hopes someone would lose it and kill him! He even had the gall to say things to ME that would even make the Kyuubi hang his head in shame!" Tsunade sat down as she heaved with each sob as Sakura paled at the damage she cause Naruto.

"ANBU!" cried Tsunade and two mask shinobi entered beside Sakura, "Take Sakura home and don't let her anywhere near Naruto until I say so GOT IT!" Both ANBU members grabbed Sakura and flashed away with the rosette in tow. Seeing that she was alone, Tsunade dropped a piece of the genjutsu she always had on and studied her withered hand. _I know he's not in his right mind,_ thought Tsunade as she reapplied the genjutsu, _but why did he have to say all those things?_

Kizashi and Mebuki were suddenly surprised at the sight of ANBU in their home with Sakura. "Is there a problem?" asked Kizashi. "Yes," said the ANBU wearing a cat mask, "The Hokage has asked us to keep an eye on Sakura Haruno until further noted. She will be allowed to perform her shinobi duties, but she will be under our supervision." Mebuki then decided to ask, "Has our baby girl been involve in a terrible incident?" The other ANBU member, wearing a boar mask, said, "That is classified information."

At the hospital, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata wear blushing furiously as they heard Naruto's vicious lashings towards Inoichi. "Naruto sure has quite the vocabulary," said Tenten as she tried to recall some of the words Naruto had used, "I'm kind of glad that Naruto isn't allowed any guests until this part has settled down." Ino nodded as well as Hinata, both trying to calm themselves down to keep from crying. "I never knew he was this broken," said Ino, "then again, after all that he's been through, I wonder how he kept himself from breaking much sooner." All three girls were now wondering about the poor blond strapped to the bed for his own protection with one thought in their minds. _What can I do to help you, Naruto?_

Inoichi was sitting back after Naruto's latest vicious rant about Ino and how she has an entire fan club that were willing to throw their lives away just for a person who doesn't care for them. Inoichi's parental instincts wanted to strangle the blond for saying such vulgar thing about Ino, but his doctor side calmed him down reminding the father that Naruto is just going through emotional turmoil and isn't in his right mind.

"Alright Naruto," said Inoichi as ran his hand across his brow, "can you tell me about how _you_ feel about Sasuke?" The visible shaking and look of pure hate on Naruto's face showed Inoichi that he had just set off a huge bomb. "I'll tell you…" said Naruto as his eyes were blinking red and blue, "I'll tell you what I think about that PRICK!" _Oh boy,_ Inoichi thought as he knew this was going to be bad, _I hope to Kami that Ino doesn't hear this._

"Sasuke Uchiha…" said Naruto, "is nothing but a mother fucking asshole of a prick! He goes around saying that he is an avenger because his own brother slaughtered the Uchiha clan and how he has to become powerful enough to kill Itachi, but in reality…he is nothing but a big fucking crybaby who wants his mommy to say comforting words to him. That asshole should consider himself lucky to even know AND remember his parents, while I don't even have a fucking cousin! I sometime wished that I have a clan that was slaughtered by a relative so that I can remember them!" Naruto stopped for a moment to catch his breath while the Yamanaka before him took notes. "Another thing about Sasuke," said Naruto as he continued his rant, "is that he is treated like this damned village's messiah while I'm the pariah. Sasuke gets everything: private teachers, huge discounts, a fan club…everything, all hand to him on a silver platter. I'd bet my house saying that the fucker has his own fuck club if he didn't ignore all of those bitches following him like he was a god! And what do I get…what does the village pariah get?" Inoichi quickly prepared himself for what was next.

"Shit…" said Naruto as tears slowly fell from his face, "I get nothing but fucking shit! Glares and insults are nothing compared to what everyone does to me! I get beaten up by villagers and shinobi alike, both before and after I graduated from the academy, and those special days that everyone care so fucking much about? Valentine's…I get raped and told how no one would ever show me a shred of love. Christmas…I lose my home and forced to live on the cold streets or even burn at the cross with all my gifts from those who do care about me get destroyed. My birthday…I pray every year on my birthday that I would die…my apartment gets broken into, those villagers and hateful shinobi rape me in my home, drag me to somewhere no one will follow them and play 'Kick the Fox' or 'Pin the kunai on the Fox,' and finally…finally they stick me in a wooden statue of a fox a burn it with me inside saying that the Fourth would be so proud of them for finishing the job and how Kami would praise them for slaying a demon."

Inocihi had to keep himself from vomiting at the images Naruto had told him. _If those bastards knew,_ the Yamanaka thought as he remembered seeing Naruto with the Third Hokage all bandaged up and curled into a ball, _Kami damn them all!_ "I just want to die now," said Naruto with his voice now strained, "I did so much for Sakura…that bitch…and with what she said…I just want to die now." Inoichi knew it was a long shot, but he needed to snap Naruto out of this stage of his depression.

"Naruto," said Inoichi as he got a glass of water and a straw, "there is someone who truly loves you. I'm not meaning how Tsunade and Iruka love you as a member of their family, but love you as in that they will sacrifice everything just to be with you." Inoichi saw Naruto raise an eyebrow in disbelief, but the boy's eyes shone with hopeful curiosity. "I'll give you a hint," said Inoichi as he handed the glass of water to Naruto, "she's a Hyuga." After getting a drink, Naruto asked, "Hinata?" Inoichi was surprised that Naruto got it right, but decided to keep him guessing. "Who said it was Hinata," said Inoichi as he set the water aside, "I'm going to let you get some rest, but you are loved Naruto as for that girl I mentioned…she wouldn't give Sasuke another look as her eyes are for you."

Naruto watched Inoichi leave the room and was thrown into his own thoughts. _Someone…loves me like that?_ Naruto asked himself before another thought entered his mind, _Maybe it's just a lie to make me feel better._ A roar echoed in his mind as Naruto heard the Nine-Tailed Fox slam its hand. "**It's not a lie,"** said the Demon Fox as even he knew who it was, "**She loves you with all her heart and, even though it's cheesy, she sees you as her knight in shining armor! She probably wouldn't give two shits about the Uchiha! Hell, she would even make it a habit of kicking the brat in the balls just to prove her point that she would never love a guy like him."** Naruto smiled and even though it was a demon telling him this, it was right: there was someone who loved him like that. "Thank you," said Naruto as he finally got through one of the most painful parts of his treatments.

Kakashi found himself rubbing Inoichi's back as the Yamanaka let loose his stomach contents into the toilet. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata weren't doing so well themselves as retching sounds can be heard from the other side. _I hope you get better Naruto,_ thought the silver-haired jonin as more sounds of sickness echoed in the bathroom, _Sensei would kill me for failing you like this. _No one ever noticed the spirit outside the hospital window of Naruto's room floating outside. "Please hang in there Naruto," said the spirit as it floated away, "You are loved more than you think."

**Hinata, Ino, and Tenten will help Naruto with his recovery, but Hinata will have a much bigger role. Sakura will have an epiphany about Naruto's life and what would happen if he succeeded.**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto**

"Why..." normal speech

**"Kit..."** demon/inner speak

_"Why..."_ thought/mind speak

Chapter 3

It has been three days and thankfully, Naruto had calmed down enough to lash out at everyone and have a few guests. The only thing was that anyone who visits Naruto has to go through a security check just to get in so that somehow word had gotten out about Naruto's condition. Still, anyone who visits wouldn't be able to get much talking done as the blond would either stay quiet or just barely talk. He was just…dead.

The first word that Naruto would only say before falling to silence was sorry. Everyone knew Naruto wasn't in his right mind when he said all that he said, but it still hurt. Naruto needed all the help he can get, and everyone was doing everything to help…everyone but Sakura.

The past three days weren't the best days for Sakura as she was able to find her friends, but they would hardly talk to her or just ignore her completely. She couldn't even go to Ichiraku without getting dark glares from the owners. She couldn't do much as ANBU was watching her and providing medical treatment for Sakura instead of taking her to a hospital, although most injuries were never that serious. It was then that Sakura saw how dead the village was without Naruto as if some strange force had thrown her into a world where Naruto was never born.

Sakura has seen Hinata multiple times at the hospital, but when the rosette would try talking to her, Hinata would threaten her to leave saying that Sakura would be the next person in the intensive care unit. Either that or Sakura would never be able to have children for the rest of her life. Hinata has changed since Naruto was put in the hospital.

Sakura entered the front door of her home and saw her parents there giving her that 'you're-in-deep-shit' look. "Sit," said Kizashi as he pointed to the couch. Sakura quietly obeyed as watched her parents sit in the chairs that were placed in front of the couch. The whole scene was like an interrogation room for teens who stepped over their boundary lines one too many times.

"Sakura Haruno," said Mebuki as venom echoed from her throat, causing her daughter to stiffen, "do you know why we are here like this?" Sakura's blank stare gave them their answer as it showed fear and confusion. "We heard about what you did to Naruto," said Kizashi with disappointment, "and what you did was downright…vile." Sakura was about to argue, but her mother stopped her. "You're smarter than how you acted at your birthday party," Mebuki said, "Doing something like that over a cake and towards Naruto too." Sakura did admit that what she did was a bit outrageous, but Naruto wouldn't try to kill himself just because she kicked him out of her party, right?

"I have been trying to talk to Naruto so I could apologize," said Sakura as she tried to defend herself, "but I can't get to him and no one will help me. Even ANBU refuses to let me go to the hospital for a dislocated shoulder." Kizashi let out a troubled sigh. "Naruto is in the hospital because he tried to kill himself and he is now emotionally unstable," said Kizashi as he tightened his grip on the chair, "I've heard that Naruto was lashing out at people and saying things that even Janshinists would be ashamed of! For Kami's sake, he even lashed out that violently with Lady Tsunade!"

"We knew Naruto was a troublemaker," said Mebuki as she tried to calm her husband down, "but then we realized the truth: Naruto was a troublemaker because he wanted attention, he lacked the love and comfort of a family." Sakura watched as her parents went from being pissed at her to being depressed about Naruto. "I still remember the time I saw him eating out of a garbage can outside of a restaurant," said Kizashi as he ran his hand down his face, "I tried to give his some food, but he just looked at me with fear in his eyes like I caught him committing a murder and he ran away." Sakura was dumbfounded and slightly sickened; Naruto eating out of the garbage? "I remember when you told me that," said Mebuki, "wasn't he 7 or 8 years old back then."

Another sigh was heard, signaling another bad memory. "I don't even think Naruto even had a birthday where he wasn't either beaten to a bloody pulp, burned at the stake, tortured, or even raped by the very villagers that live here," said Mebuki as small tears fell from her eyes, "all because he was what they believe to be a monster…a demon that deserves to die."

Nausea soon took control as Sakura ran towards the bathroom and stuck her head in the toilet as her stomach couldn't handle the guilt. After the second wave of vomit entered the toilet, Sakura then remember what she had said to Naruto causing another wave of puke to enter the toilet. Sakura flushed the toilet to avoid it over flowing as she began to think to herself. _What did Naruto do to deserve a live?_ Sakura thought to herself as she tried to control her nausea, _Dear Kami, what happened to Naruto?_

Sakura flung her head into the toilet as nausea won yet another round. **"Simple, Dumbass,"** said Inner Sakura as even she hated what Sakura had done, **"both you AND this village emotionally killed Naruto and maybe even mentally as well."** Another wave of vomit came out as Inner Sakura replayed the memory of the party again. **"It's amazing that Naruto never turned out like how that Gaara kid was with all the shit Naruto had to go through,"** said Inner Sakura as Sakura flushed the toilet again, **"and what you've done before all this was not just adding salt, but burning metal to already festering wounds."**

Sakura remembered how whenever Naruto annoyed her and belittle Sasuke, she would punch him in the face really hard, not knowing of the true pain Naruto was in. **"One little date wasn't going to kill you,"** Inner Sakura continued, **"Hell, it didn't have to be a date-date, just a date between friends. I mean, I wasn't sure what he planned, but one little date wouldn't have hurt."** Sakura didn't know what to thinking anymore…had she been killing Naruto emotionally instead of seeing past her selfish desires for a boy who cares nothing about her?

Kizashi and Mebuki heard Sakura in the bathroom and sighed. "She's talking to herself isn't she," said Mebuki. Kizashi nodded knowing that his daughter had inherited his odd quirk of having and Inner Self. "I just hope she does the right thing," Kizashi said with a grim look on his face. **"I'm not sure if I can live with the fact that my daughter had killed the sun,"** said Inner Kizashi in a depressed tone.

At the hospital, Inoichi was glad that Naruto has calmed down but they weren't out of the woods just yet. Naruto may have calmed down, but he could still be suicidal and very much in danger. "Okay Naruto," said Inoichi as he prepared himself to deal with a long exercise, "I'm going to say one word and I want you to say the first thing that enters your mind. Give me a nod when you are ready." Naruto looked at his therapist and nodded.

"Toy."

"Broken."

"Home."

"Demolished."

"Friends."

"Trust."

"Girls."

"Teme."

"Shikamaru."

"Leader."

"Kakashi."

"Hypocrite."

"Fox."

"Demon."

"Love."

"Pain."

"Lee."

"Youth."

"Tsunade."

"Baa-chan."

"Hinata."

"Fever."

"Sakura."

"…"

"Sakura," Inoichi repeated himself and got the same unresponsive answer. _Sakura would be considered taboo for a while,_ Inoichi thought to himself before he decided to say one final word, "Naruto."

"Monster…"

**Ryu Kotei: Poor Naruto...**

**Hinata: (crying a river of tears)**

**Sakura: I never realized Naruto had that bad of a life.**

**Hinata jyuuken Sakura in the waist and runs off crying.**

**Sakura: Right...in...the...baby maker.**

**Ryu Kotei: Saw that coming...**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Why?" normal speech

_"Why..."_ thought/mind speak

**"Why?"** demon/inner speak

Chapter 4

Naruto watched as the other members of the Konoha 12, minus Sakura, visit him and bring him flowers and talked to him. Although everyone was both surprised and wary when Sasuke showed up as Naruto disliked the Uchiha. Naruto did show signs of going back into what Inoichi called his Rage Phase, but things quickly calmed down when Sasuke admitted that he was sick during the incident and had no clue of about everything. Still, that didn't mean Naruto wouldn't blow up at the sight or thought of Sasuke.

Right now, Sasuke was taking a vicious lashing from Naruto as each sentence felt worse with each one. "You should consider yourself fucking lucky that YOU HAD A FAMILY!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke stood in front of the bed, taking each lash that the blond before him threw, "I have no one…not…one relative alive. I'm the last Uzumaki in the village and if I died…no one would fucking care. I have nothing special worth saving for this fucking village! No _special_ eyes, no clan specialty…fucking nothing!" Sasuke watched Naruto continue his lashing and each one hurt worse than that damned Curse Mark of his neck.

Sasuke would never admit it, but he liked Naruto as a…friend. Sasuke liked how Naruto somehow shone hope against all odds and it was those very eyes that made him shield Naruto from certain death (sort of) back during the Wave Mission. The amount of hope Naruto shone was as hypnotic as the Sharingan as it had even stopped Gaara from completely destroying Konoha.

He had even seen _those_ eyes, like Kurenai-sensei's, but more…evil. Sasuke had thought that Naruto did have some sort of Kekkei Genkai as no one person has THAT much chakra to create a small platoon of Shadow Clones and then summon a boss summon like Gamabunta! Maybe Naruto's stubbornness was also a part of that unique power.

Everyone was snapped out of their daze at the sound of one of the bindings breaking. Thinking quickly, Inoichi used a jutsu to knock Naruto out before more damage could be done. Everyone saw the broken binding and the dent on the bed's railings as Tsunade examined Naruto's now broken wrist. Everyone decided to leave as Naruto now needed even more time to himself after that.

Three hours had passed since the whole incident at the hospital as Shikamaru was lying on the grass watching the dark clouds go by as Asuma was training Choji and Ino. _Troublesome,_ thought the chunin as the ominous clouds rolled by, _if I didn't know any better, Sakura had successfully killed the sun._ Asuma saw the look on Shikamaru's face and he could easily tell if the boy was not his usual self. The bearded jonin was silently praying that Naruto would get better quickly; everything just seemed so dull without hearing about Naruto's latest prank or how negative the village seemed. _Please get better, Naruto,_ thought Asuma as he thought of his nephew, _Konohamaru misses you and this place just seems so dead without you._

Sakura was walking in the streets when she saw Sasuke walking by. "Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura as she ran towards the Uchiha, "Did you hear about Naruto!?" Sasuke saw the glistening of sadness in Sakura's eyes and said, "Yeah, I gave him a visit when he was allowed now. That was a bad choice in my part." Sakura was now confused, happy that Sasuke did talk to her, but confused. Sasuke told Sakura what had happened as well as what Naruto had told him, and the rosette was shocked at what she heard.

_Naruto never had a family,_ Sakura thought as she remembered the blond being an orphan, _and he feel like he that no one would ever truly cared if he died._ Sakura remembered how Naruto tapped into a strange power back during the Wave mission and how Sasuke told her that it was Naruto that had defeated Gaara. _You do have something to give to this village,_ Sakura thought as tears slowly fell from her face, _hope._ Sakura left towards home, not knowing about the spirit watching her. "It's time," said the spirit as it and three other spirits joined it in the pursuit of Sakura.

Tenten was at the jewelry store waiting to see Jin's progress on the bracelet. Jin has made some great progress as he was able to repair most of the damages, but the gems still needed to be replaced. The picture frames were repaired, but they were left blank thinking Naruto would want different pictures in them. Hinata soon entered and told Tenten what had happened. "Dammit!" said Tenten as she punched a wall, "He was making such great progress too!" Jin came out from his workshop with the bracelet in hand and said, "I hope the boy recovers as he is the real hero of the village, not that Uchiha brat." Tenten left as Hinata approached the counter.

"A fox by the name of Maelstrom snacks on a Fish Cake as a Pig, Panda, and a Dove sing songs of comfort," said Hinata as Jin handed her the bracelet. "You take care of that," said Jin, "and you take care of Naruto, too" Hinata knew that Naruto needed everyone as she thought to herself, _I need to tell him soon…or it will be too late for him and me._

Sakura arrived home and felt more tired than she did after her parents had talked to her about Naruto. "I'm going to lie down for a while," said Sakura as she heard her mother saying that dinner will be ready in a few hours. What Sakura didn't know was that four spirits were waiting for her in her dreams.

After going into deep sleep, Sakura found herself on a familiar bridge that was surrounded by a heavy mist. "Hello," said Sakura as she reached for her weapon pouch, only to find that she was in the pajamas she changed into. Sakura then saw a silhouette through the mist approach her and she soon saw Haku wearing half of his hunter mask.

"You're that hunter-nin that worked for Zabuza!" said Sakura, gaining a nod from Haku. "I am Haku," announced the hunter-nin, "I and three other spirits are here to bring you to your epiphany, a sudden realization of truth." Three shadows appeared in the mist before vanishing as Haku continued his speech, "All four of us represent a part of Naruto: past, present, and futures. I will show you the damage you have caused in the present."

The scene soon changed to Naruto's hospital room, showing Naruto being bound to his bed as he and Inoichi were talking to one another. "Naruto! I'm so sor-" cried Sakura as she went to hug the bound blond, only to pass right through. "We are just phantoms in the background," said Haku as he punched Inoichi, only for his fist to pass through, "We cannot interact with the world around us. Now listen."

"I'm glad that you didn't fall back into lashing out at people, Naruto," said Inoichi after placing the file on the desk, "especially when Sasuke visited." Naruto let out a sigh and said, "I'm sorry Yamanaka-san." Sakura saw the pained look on Naruto's face and thought of what her parents had told her. Sakura then saw what looked like piece of something broken on his face. "Those piece are actually pieces of the mask he wears," said Haku as he held out his hand, causing many small fragments to form Naruto's smiling face in the form of a mask, "and because of your actions, Naruto's mask and soul are now broken."

"Can you tell me about this Haku person?" asked Inoichi, hoping to get Naruto to open up. "Haku," said Naruto as a lone tear fell from his face, "was a lot like me…he was hated for what he couldn't control, having a Kekkei Genkai. The Third Hokage told me about the Bloodline Purges that the Mizukage had ordered. Haku ended up losing his mother and then killing his father as he was the one responsible. After that, he was on the streets, just like I was, for a while until he met Zabuza." Naruto then told Inoichi that he had always wondered if Haku would have been friends with him if they had met earlier.

"The damages you have cause is crippling," said Haku as the room vanished along with Naruto and Inoichi, "Naruto has been deeply hurt to the point of suicide." Sakura watched Haku slowly vanish into the darkness before someone familiar appeared, the Third Hokage. "Hello, Sakura," said the elderly man, "I am here to show you Naruto's past." Sakura felt a chill down her spine as she remembered what her parents had told her.

The Third Hokage tapped the ground with his cane to show a much younger Naruto in a hospital room, hooked up to machines. Sakura looked at the clipboard and gasped in fear; Naruto had just recovered from having his stomach pumped from drinking an entire gallon of bleach. The door soon opened to show a nurse with a needle in her hand approach Naruto. "I don't see what you done to the Hokage you fucking brat," said the nurse as she raised the needle into the air, "but your control over him will soon end." Sakura watched as the nurse had tried to kill Naruto _in_ a hospital, but was relieved when the nurse's arm froze as Shikaku had trapped her with his shadow.

"Let me go you traitor!" said the nurse as she struggled for control, "Can't you see that this demon is controlling the Hokage! I need to kill this fucking monster before he-" The nurse was unable to finish as a silver-haired ANBU member had ran her through with a tanto. "Another nurse taken down by ignorance," said the Third as he walked into the room, "I'm going to dread the paperwork in the morning."

Sakura looked that the two Third Hokages in wonder. "What you see before you is just fragments of the past," said the Spirit of the Third Hokage as put a hand through his past image, "Everything that you see has already happened. I have tried to protect him to the best I can, but even I had trouble myself with the council wanting to kill him and Danzo wanting to turn Naruto into a mindless weapon." Sakura couldn't hear a word as memories of Naruto's childhood flashed and echoed in her mind; every beating, every death threat, every suicide attempt…all the glares.

Sakura felt herself heave as nausea quickly won, only to see nothing. "Although what you see is real," said the Spirit of the Third Hokage, "you are still in your time asleep. I hope you had a bucket nearby and extra sheets." Sakura shook her head in hopes of defeating nausea, only to heave again as more memories flashed in her mind. _Why the hell would the village do such things to Naruto!_ Sakura screamed in her mind as the last memory flashed through her mind: her birthday party.

"I must be going now," said the Spirit of the Third Hokage as he and the hospital room vanished, "you still have two spirits left. And one of them will not show mercy." Sakura was grateful that the nausea from the memories gone, but she soon found herself in front of Ichiraku's. "Of all places to be thrown to," yelled Sakura as tears welled in her eyes, "it had to be this place."

The sound of slurping echoed from the restaurant as a lone man with spikey blond hair sat there eating the ramen. "Naruto?" asked Sakura as she approached the man. The man turned around to reveal not Naruto, but the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze! Sakura was dumbfounded as there before her was the very hero that sacrificed his life to save the village from the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Hey Stinky," said Minato as he motioned Sakura to the stool next to him, "and before you argue, I'm not the one who puked and pissed themselves during their epiphany." Sakura sat next to the Fourth Hokage and looked at him with both awe and fear. "May I ask what part of Naruto's life you represent," asked Sakura as a bowl of ramen appeared before her. Minato gave the rosette a pair of chopsticks and motioned for her to eat the noodles.

Sakura slurped up a few of the noodles and saw that she was at the gates of Konohagakure where Jiraiya was waiting for someone. "Ero-senin," yelled a familiar voice as Sakura turned to see Naruto and Hinata approach the Toad Sage. "What kept ya, gaki?" asked Jiraiya as a perverted grin appeared on his face. "If you're thinking what you are thinking," said Naruto as he had his hands in the seal for tiger with a kunai sticking out from the extended fingers, "then you will have more than a Thousand Years of Death to worry about."

Jiraiya paled at that thought as Naruto turned to Hinata and grabbed her hands. "I know that I'll be going for a while," said Naruto leaned his forehead on Hinata's, "but we will always be together, Hinata-hime." Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched Naruto and Hinata kiss. Hinata ended the kiss and said, "I will always love you forever, Naru-kun. I know that there will be some troubles along the road but always remember this: I will always be with you and at your side."

Hinata and Sakura watched Naruto and Jiraiya go off into the distance. "Naruto was able to recover from his ordeal and discovered the one person who truly loved him," said Minato's voice as Sakura then saw something around Hinata's wrist. It was the bracelet Naruto got for Sakura on her birthday as it had a few visible damages and the same trinkets, the only thing that was different was the pictures; instead of photos of Team 7, it was pictures of Naruto and Hinata. _I guess Naruto will move on,_ thought Sakura as the scene then changed to show a sleeping figure in the Hokage's Office.

"Shishou," said Sakura as she thought of Tsunade until her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of doors being forced open. 'Tsunade' jolted awake causing the hat to fall off and reveal someone who looked like Minato. "Wha-who-where?" said the figure as he soon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes to then see a little girl with blond pigtails wearing an orange kimono and a young boy with spikey blue hair wearing a dark blue uniform. "Daddy's sleeping on the job again," cheered the little girl as a beautiful woman with lavender hair entered.

Sakura took another look at the woman and saw that it was Hinata; the rosette then looked at the man and saw that it was Naruto. The children had whisker-like birthmarks on their cheeks as well as the Byakugan. Memories of a wedding and two child births flashed through Sakura's mind, learning that after the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto and Hinata had gotten married when it wasn't three years when they had Hizashi Hyuga Uzumaki and then Hikari Hyuga Uzumaki five years after.

"The paperwork has been holding me hostage and the only way out is to get through them," joke Naruto as Hikari jumped on his lap, "but Daddy will keep his promise and come out to the festival. After all, I did promise my two special girls as well as my son to go to the festival." Naruto got up and headed out the door, but not before summoning a Shadow Clone. "I don't know why any of the other Hokages before me had never thought of having a Shadow Clone do all the paper work," said Naruto as he and his family laughed as the left the office.

Sakura was amazed at what had happened to Naruto after getting together with Hinata. Her thoughts were soon cut short as the scene changed to nothing but an empty void. "Hello," said a mysterious voice as it echoed through the void, "Sakura Haruno."

**Sakura had now seen the damage she has caused and Naruto's pain in the past. She will soon meet someone that would show her the results of what she had done.**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Why..." normal speech

_"Why?"_ thought/mind speak

**"Snap out of it!"** demon/inner speak

Chapter 5

Sakura turned around and saw a cloaked figure within the void. "Who are you?" asked Sakura as she felt a chill run down her spine, "What part of Naruto's life are you to show me?" The figure snapped its fingers as a bright light flashed from the void. "I'm just an angel that represents a part of Naruto's future…actually a possibility," said the figure as the light died down, "I will tell you my name later. Right now, we have a village to see."

Sakura saw that she was in Konoha…but something was different about it. The rosette walked around the village until she saw Tsunade in her office. "Naruto," said the Hokage as she held a necklace that Sakura remembers that once belonged to Naruto, "why did you have to do this to me…to everyone." Sakura could clearly see the tears roll off her teacher's face and was about to ask a question on her mind until the door opened to reveal Sakura…well, her future self. "Lady Tsunade," said Future Sakura, sounding desperate, "please take me as your apprentice. I promise that I won't allow myself to be weak anymore."

Tsunade then looked at the future rosette and saw red as the other Sakura watch the event. "You want me to take you as my apprentice," said Tsunade with anger and pain in her voice, "just like all the other times. Well…" Sakura watched as dread began to fill her heart. "Like all my other answers," said Tsunade as her eyes were now laced in venom, "my answer is no. Your 'resolve' only arrived when the Uchiha brat left and gone rogue, but that isn't the only reason. If you recall a few weeks ago you had a birthday party were YOU said the vilest things anyone could say to their OWN teammate. Because of that, Naruto KILLED HIMSELF because of a SLUT LIKE YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW!"

Sakura had tears flowing down her eyes as she watched her future self run away crying. "This is just one of the stops we have to make," said the angel as the scene changed to the Hyuga Estate where Hiashi sat in his office with bloodshot eyes and cheeks stained by tears. "I should have been there for her," said Hiashi as he picked up a photo of him, his wife, Hinata as a small girl, and Hanabi when she was still a baby, "I should have seen it all and helped her deal with the pain." The Head of the Hyuga Clan set the picture down and picked up a letter that was nearby and read it aloud:

_Tou-san,_

_ I'm sorry to say that I wasn't as strong as you wanted me to be, but I lost all my strength that I once had before and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I have wanted to tell Naruto for so long that I loved him with all my heart as he was the one who gave me my strength, my courage. Ironic that my strength came from the so-called 'Bane of Existance,' but it's true. I know that the elders would have never agreed to our love, nor would you, but I would willingly stab out my own eyes and disowned the Hyuga Clan just so I could be with him forever. Tell Hanabi that I am sorry if I had abandoned her, but I didn't have the heart to go on. Also, tell Neji to stop beating himself up for not protecting me and for the time during the Chunin Exams, I have forgiven him so many times over that. I guess I wasn't strong enough now that both my strength and heart are gone. Time to join my precious Naruto-kun…my Fox Prince._

_ Hinata, your weak, demon-loving daughter._

Neither Hiashi or Sakura could keep themselves from crying, learning that Hinata had taken her own life just a week and a half after Naruto's death. "I'm so sorry Ningyo," said Hiashi as tears continued to fall from his face, "for failing our precious angel. And Hinata…" Sakura heart had shattered into pieces from what she heard next. "I actually would have accepted your love for Naruto," said Hiashi, "It was that very boy who had made you so much stronger than before, and it was thanks to Naruto that I was able to tell my nephew the truth about his father, my brother."

The scene the changed to a forest with two headstones sitting side by side as Sakura walked up to them and fell to her knees at who's graves theses were: Naruto's and Hinata's. "Those two are actually quite a couple," said the angel as the rosette rose to her feet and faced the angel. "Bring them back," said Sakura as she no longer fought the tears in her eyes, "please." The angel let out a sigh of regret. "I cannot bring them back, Sakura Haruno, for that would go against my namesake," said the angel as it pulled the hood down to reveal a sickly pale face with sunken grey eyes, "My name is Shi no Tenshi, Angel of Death."

"NO!" screamed Sakura as she turned and kneeled over Naruto's grave, "Naruto, please come back! I'm sorry for what I've done to you! I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you! Please…just please come back to me…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Another snap from Shi no Tenshi's fingers made both Sakura vanish, signaling that the epiphany was over.

Sakura woke up to find her parents next to her bed as well as the smell of sweat, urine, and vomit in the air. "We are so glad to see that you're awake," said Kizashi with a worried look on his face, "You were having a real terrible nightmare." Sakura told her mother and father about the dream she had and learning about the possible damage that might happen. "Well," said Mebuki with a smile on her face, "you better get cleaned up and find the perfect moment to tell Naruto about what you have learned. I suggest you get a shower first, I'll get your clothes ready." Sakura smiled knowing that she did have a chance to make it up and earn Naruto's forgiveness as she got out of her ruined bed and headed towards the bathroom.

At the hospital, Hiashi had learned that his eldest daughter was spending more time with Naruto more than her normal amount. Using his Byakugan, the Hyuga Head easily found the room where he saw Tsunade, his daughter, and Naruto who was strapped to the bed. Hiashi stood out the door and listened to the conversation inside.

"…She's here to keep an eye on you, Naruto."

"But why do I have to be watched constantly?"

"We're afraid that there might be a repeat of how you got here and I'd rather not put you under suicide watch, but I had no choice."

_Naruto…on suicide watch?_ Hiashi thought as he never imagined the words 'Naruto' and 'suicide' in the same sentence. After seeing the blond beat Neji, Hiashi saw the potential that Naruto had and was amazed that no one had seen it. Hiashi focused more as the conversation continued…

"But why Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata isn't the only one as some of the other rookies, aside from a couple of individuals, will help out as well whenever Hinata can't watch you. Another thing is that if any member of the Hyuga Clan sabotages the mission, it will make them look bad if their heiress failed at keeping an eye of a suicidal person."

"I'm not going to use Hinata's status like that!"

"It's alright N-N-Naruto-kun. I was the one who volunteered t-to do this the moment Lady Tsunade brought it up."

_I never imagined that Hinata would volunteer to keep an eye on her crush for Kami knows how long,_ Hiashi thought as he did see how if any Hyuga member would purposely sabotage the heiress's mission and the last thing the clan head wanted to deal with is how a Hyuga failed a mission that involves a suicidal person. The conversation then took a turn…

"I can't put Hinata-chan under that pressure! Maybe you can get Iruka-sensei or maybe some ANBU to do it?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but Iruka needs to teach at the school and I'm unsure if ANBU would do any good?"

"P-p-please let me do this Naruto-kun. I-I-I need to…"

"I won't let you be put under such press-"

"I love you Naruto-kun!"

Hiashi was surprised that Hinata let her confession slip out like that, but confused as to why Naruto wouldn't want Hinata to watch him. _Please don't blow this Hinata,_ Hiashi secretly wished as he was proud that Hinata was able to get the strength she needed, though he wished he never had to hide this…

"I…I don't know…"

"Ever since you helped me those years ago when you saved me from those bullies, I always had a crush on you. I've wanted to tell you…but I could never do it as my nerves would get the better of me. I secretly blame my father for that as he pushed me so hard just to make the elders proud, but I still care about him."

"Please…Hinata-chan…Stop pursuing me."

"Huh?"

"I am glad to find the one girl who actually loves me like that, but I don't want you to get hurt for being in a relationship like that with me. What would the other villagers do to you? What would the elder Hyugas do? What would your father do if he found out!? That's why I've always played the idiot who can't see that there is a girl who loves him in front of him: why would a princess love the village pariah…a demon that destroyed everyone's lives!?"

_He actually pretended to be oblivious just to protect her,_ thought Hiashi as he did see what Naruto would mean. If Hinata was in a relationship with Naruto, the villagers would treat Hinata the same way as Naruto, the Hyuga clan would be hated for having an heiress be in love with a _demon_, the Hyuga elders would disown Hinata and seal her Byakugan or kill her. Hiashi would have secretly supported their love, but he would also put up a façade of distaste. _Damn our traditions,_ thought the clan head until he heard a pop from inside the room.

"Hinata, what are you doing!? How the HELL did you get that kunai in here!?"

_WHAT!?_

"H-h-h-Hinata…chan?"

"I don't give a SHIT about what the village would think. The Hyuga elders could go to hell for being too damn blind to see what's in front of them. As for Tou-san…if he doesn't approve, then I'll take this kunai and stab my very eyes out and disown the Hyuga clan! I don't want to leave Hanabi to herself like that, but…she's…a big girl…in accordance to those damned idiots. I would do anything for you Naruto-kun, even purposely blind myself, all just to prove my love for you!"

_Hinata would throw everything away,_ thought Hiashi as he couldn't hear the footsteps towards the door, _just for him._ The door opened in front of Hiashi to reveal Tsunade as she pulled the Hyuga inside the room. Hiashi saw that Hinata, his daughter, was pointing a kunai at her now turned face.

"T-t-Tou-san?" asked the heiress as her grip on the dagger relaxed, if only for a little bit, "Wha…what are you…doing here?" Hiashi saw the confused look on his daughter's eyes and he then looked at the blond strapped to the bed and saw a look of fear. The sound of shuffling feet and the clinking of a kunai cause Hiashi to turn and see his daughter standing in front of him…ready to stab out her eyes.

"Um…Greetings?"

**Sorry for not updating in a while. As I've mentioned before, writing this kind of stuff is hard to do without having to pour emotions into this. Thank you for your reviews on To Fix a Broken Sun as well as some of the other stories of mine you read.**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto**

"Why?" normal speech

_"Why..."_ thought/mind speak

**"What!"** demon/inner speak

Chapter 6

Tsunade glared at Hiashi as if the man was a little boy who just smashed her favorite vase and said, "Greetings to you too, Hiashi, and what brings you here to the hospital, are you here for your check-up?" Hiashi was working twice as hard to not show that he was scared and said, "I'm just checking up on my daughter, Hinata and I couldn't help but hear a certain rumor, so-"

"Father," said Hinata as Hiashi let a small bead of sweat roll down his neck, "why are you really here?" _She didn't even stutter and her face,_ Hiashi thought as his heart began to race, _I better comply or I will have a blind daughter disowning me._ The clansman lit out a sigh of defeat and said, "I was wondering where you have been Hinata and why you always hang out with the Yamanaka girl and Neji's teammate. I…decided to follow you here and I overheard that you will be watching Uzumaki here and how you…confessed your love to him."

The sound of a door being slammed shut caused Hiashi to turn as see that Shizune had shut and locked the door before dropping the key down here shirt. _What the hell have you gotten yourself into Hiashi?_ thought the Head Hyuga as he was surrounded. "Hiashi Hyuga," said Tsunade as she lead said man to a chair and had him sit down, "If you have anything smart to say you better say it now. What you do now will determine if Hinata is still your daughter or will be able to see." Hiashi looked around him to see Tsunade and Shizune give him a threatening glare and Hinata glaring at him while holding the kunai to her face. _Might as well get this over with,_ thought the Hyuga as he knew he stood no chance in his situation.

"Hinata," said Hiashi as he let out a sigh, "I…believe you should be with Naruto as he had helped the both of us. He had given you the strength to improve yourself and he had allowed me to find the perfect moment to speak with Neji the truth about his father's death." Hinata slightly lowered the knife, but still held it in an iron grip as Hiashi continued, "I only make the elders think I disapprove and put you down and I'm…I'm sorry. If your mother was here, she'd divorce me and find a way to seal the Byakugan so that you could be happy." _Come on Hiashi,_ Hiashi thought to himself, _you need to stop beating around the bush! The boy is going to be put on suicide watch and if he dies, what will happen to Hinata as you promise Ningyo that you would take care of the girls!_ Hiashi couldn't help but drop his ever stoic mask as he remembered his promise to his late wife…

_Flash Back_

_Hiashi was next to his wife on her death bed after learning that her body became weak after the birth of their second daughter, Hanabi. "Hiashi-kun," said Ningyo with a weak smile on her face, "I don't think I can make it." Hiashi grabbed his beloved's hand and said, "You will make it Ningyo-Hime, I promise you that." The woman weakly grabbed Hiashi's hand and said, "I'm sorry, but I've used up all my strength and my body couldn't recover enough, but promise me one thing, Hiashi Hyuga. Promise on my grave that our daughters will be happy and live out their healthy lives knowing that they have made us proud with their choices." With tears in his eyes, Hiashi watched his wife pass away with a beautiful smile on her face. "I promise on your grave that our daughters will have happy and healthy lives, knowing that the two of us will always be proud of them."_

_End Flash Back_

Hinata saw a rare sight before her as she had never imagined seeing it before; a lone tear roll down the face of her father, Hiashi Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan. "I have never told you or Hanabi this, but…" said Hiashi as another tear fell from his face, "your mother had me promise her on her death bed to let the two of you have happy and healthy lives, knowing that we are both proud of you for whatever choice you have made. I guess all I did was spit on that promise with what I put you through Hinata, and…I am terribly sorry for all of that." Hinata continued to watch her father cry before her and thought of the cruel irony of the situation as she let the dagger drift further and further away from her face. _I have never seen Tou-san like this,_ thought Hinata as her grip on the kunai loosened, _but I need to test him._

The sound of the kunai hitting the floor caught everyone's attention as Hinata face the Hokage. "Hokage-sama," said Hinata with new found confidence, "I accept the mission of keeping an eye on Naruto Uzumaki but…" Tsunade watched as Hinata look at Naruto and then Hiashi and saw the look on the Hyuga Princess's eyes, "I wish for Hiashi Hyuga to take this mission alongside me on the terms that **I** am to lead this mission and should I fail, then Hiashi fails as well." Hiashi was really sweating in Hyuga terms now as if a regular Hyuga, Head or Branch member, fail then that person would be in trouble for a while, but for the clan head to fail a simple surveillance mission such as suicide watch, he would never hear the end of it. Tsunade led Hinata to a corner and whispered, "Are you sure you want to have your father involved with sensitive information or with a suicidal Naruto because if either of you fail, then I would never forgive you for Naruto's death." Hinata nodded as said, "I want to test my father to see if what he is saying is true. If he fails, I want you to seal my eyes away and allow me to disown the Hyuga Clan. I know I'm taking a gamble, but I really love Naruto and I wouldn't be where I am because of him." Tsunade nodded as she agreed to those terms, knowing that Naruto has always been able to change a lot of people.

Tsunade and Hinata returned to face Hiashi as Tsunade said, "Hiashi Hyuga, you and Hinata Hyuga are to keep an eye on Naruto until his depression is taken care of. Naruto has attempted suicide and was in an emotion mess where he would lash out a people in hopes that one of them would kill him. He is out of that stage, but we have had a close call of him going back to that state so you need to watch who he interacts with." Hiashi was surprised at learning that Naruto was depressed as there was almost nothing that can change the boy's expression with the exception of fighting and insulting ramen. "However," continued Tsunade as she handed Hinata a folder, "information on Naruto's condition is highly sensitive and cannot be viewed without either Naruto's or Hinata's permission. We cannot have _certain_ people know about this as they would take advantage of the situation. We would like to believe that no one would ever dare sabotage a Hyuga's mission, let alone one done by the clan head, but we still cannot trust the fact that there are still…possibilities."

Tsunade then walked towards the head of Naruto's bed and asked, "Any questions?" Seeing that no questions were asked, Tsunade undid the bindings on Naruto's wrists as Shizune undid the ones on Naruto's ankles and said, "Then by accepting this mission, I declare that both Hyugas will be responsible for Naruto's well-being and Naruto **will** be in safe hands." Hiashi quickly stood up as both he and Hinata said, "Yes, Lord Hokage." Naruto got out of his bed and stretched before both Hyugas led him out of the hospital. "I know we can trust Hinata, Lady Tsunade," said Shizune as she watch the trio leave, "but can we really trust Hiashi." Tsunade wanted to answer as she knew the tears from Hiashi were real, but she still had doubts about the father.

Outside the hospital, Hiashi looked at Naruto and said, "Now that you're out of the hospital, where would you like to go?" Naruto's stomach growled as the blond rubbed the back of his head and said, "Ichiraku's sounds nice, the food the hospital serves is complete crap." Hinata smile and took Naruto's hand as the two of them headed towards the ramen stand with Hiashi following them. _This is going to be a long mission,_ thought Hiashi as he and the couple before him made it to the ramen stand.

"Naruto!" said Ayame as she saw Naruto and Hinata walk in and take a seat, "We've been wondering what had happened to you. You stopped coming by after you showed us that nice bracelet you were going to give Sakura." Hiashi walked in and took a seat next to Hinata and said, "What has happened to Naruto is-"

"Naruto-kun was off on a long mission and he hasn't been around for a long time," said Hinata as she interrupted her father from revealing the truth, "I'll take some chicken ramen." Naruto smiled and said, "Beef ramen for me, please." Hiashi looked at the two and said, "I will take some shrimp ramen." Ayame wrote down the orders and gave them to her father Teuchi while the three customers sat in an awkward silence. "So," asked Hiashi as he turned to face his daughter and Naruto, "what is this about a bracelet?"

Naruto's face darkened at the mentioning of the piece of jewelry, signaling Hiashi that the Hyuga had just hit something sensitive. "I could care less about it now," said Naruto in a melancholic tone, "I only wanted to give it to Sakura as a means to remind her of all the things we have gone through. It's nothing but a waste of money now." Hinata roll up one of her sleeves to show the very bracelet in question and said, "I think it is very beautiful and Tenten and Ino agree as well. I think it was worth every Ryo you spent." Naruto was surprised at the sight as Hinata gently grabbed his hands. "Naruto," said Hinata as she then enveloped the blond into a gentle hug, "I told you that I love you and I couldn't care less of what others thought of us being together."

Naruto looked at Hiashi who threw him a gentle smile as the boy returned the hug with a few tears in his eyes. _So this is what it's like to be loved like that,_ thought Naruto as a couple more tears rolled down his eyes, _It's so…warm._ Teuchi and Ayame quietly set the bowls down and watched with proud smiles at the sight of Naruto finally finding some girl the truly loves him with all their heart. Naruto actually ignored the scent of the ramen in favor of the hug as he felt Hinata gently rub his back to comfort him.

After a few more minutes of hugging, the two couple broke their hug and dug in the ramen. "Seems like our little Naruto-kun found himself a girlfriend," joked Ayame as Naruto and Hinata both sported a blush. After calming down, Naruto let out a sigh and said, "I'm not sure if I could be with Hinata-chan like that, what with the conditions between the two of us." Hiashi saw this as he saw the distraught look on Naruto's face and said, "Naruto, my daughter has proven her love for you as she was willing to risk a lot when she had confessed to you and I approve of this relationship between you two. As her father though, I expect you to treat her right and promise to make her happy. While I do see you on good terms, I am willing to hurt those who hurt my daughter." Naruto paled, but quickly smile as the clan head had pretty much allowed him to date Hinata. "Thank you, Hiashi-san," said Naruto before he returned to his ramen.

After finishing their ramen, Hinata and Naruto had left and as Hiashi was about to pay for the meals, Teuchi raised his hand and said, "No need to pay for the meals as they're on the house. We have heard about what Naruto went through as we had visited him when he had calmed down. But we expect you to take care of him as some of the other villagers would try anything against our favorite customer. Naruto can be a bit rude, but he doesn't really know better as no one ever taught him how to behave and we see him as family. We wish the best of luck with Naruto and Hinata-san." Hiashi lightly nodded and left, knowing that if he failed to take care of the blond, Ichiraku's wouldn't be afraid of making Hyuga flavored ramen with him as the main ingredient.

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street, hand in hand, and talked about how things have been. "I am really glad to be out of that hospital," said Naruto as he stretched his back, "those bindings were really annoying and were chaffing my wrists and ankles." The two of them continued to walk until they saw Team Gai walking by. "Naruto-san," said Lee as he rushed towards the new couple, "it is great to see you out and about my youthful friend." Tenten and Neji walked up as well as Hinata said, "Lady Tsunade wanted Naruto-kun to get some fresh air as it was getting stuffy in the hospital room from his run-in with that sound ninja." Tenten was about to say something until Neji spoke up.

"I am glad to see that you're alright at the moment," said Neji as he threw a look that said 'follow my lead' to Tenten and Lee, "that injury you had was really serious." Hinata held Naruto's hand in a comforting manner as she knew that her cousin's team were doing their best to keep up with the cover story that tsunade had made to explain Naruto's long hospital stay; a sound ninja had somehow stayed behind and had severely injured Naruto by using a poison that attacks both body and mind to a dangerous degree. The whole conversation was going smoothly until a voice that no one, especially Naruto, was ready for called out Naruto's name.

"Naruto-kun"

**Hinata and Hiashi are now working on this mission together as the to of them will try and keep Naruto from harming himself. Hopefully there won't be a lot of problems. Of course, Sakura will be one of those problems.**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto**

"Why?" normal speech

_"Why?"_ thought/mind speak

**"Why?"** demon/inner speak

Chapter 7

Sakura was walking towards the hospital in hopes of apologizing to Naruto and maybe taking him out and spending time with him as a friend. After all, Naruto did have a crush on her and he would learn that it was just that, a crush. "I would hate to break his heart like that," said Sakura as guilt filled her heart, "but it is a part of growing, I guess…" Sakura felt her Inner Self join in. **"Just remember to be there for him,"** said Inner Sakura, **"Remember, it was YOU that put him in such a situation."** Sakura nodded to herself after remembering that and she then spotted Team Gai, Hinata...and Naruto!

Glad to see him out and about, Sakura called out, "Naruto-kun!" Sakura ran up to the group, ignoring Naruto tensing up, and said, "How have you been doing Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura, "I wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry for what I did to you so…would you like to go somewhere and have lunch tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Haruno-san," said Hinata as she said the honorific with disdain, "but Naruto-kun has plans with me and my father, so he's unable to be with you at the moment." Following his cousin's lead, Neji said, "That's right Lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi did mention something about that the last time we sparred." At that moment, said Hyuga arrived and noticed Sakura and said, "Haruno-san, what do want?"

"I was asking Naruto if he wanted to go somewhere tomorrow," said Sakura, "but Hinata and Neji have told me that you have plans for Naruto. Is it possible for me to drop by and see if he can once he's done?" In all honesty, all three Hyugas wanted hurt Sakura, Hinata wanting to maim her more, but they had to keep a cool head. "Unfortunately," said Hiashi as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "there was an attack on Naruto sometime ago. It was a Sound Ninja that had somehow stayed behind and he tried to kill Naruto. The ninja escaped, so Naruto here is under watch by Hinata and I until that man is found, for some reason he's after Uzumaki so he will be under surveillance."

_There was an attempt on Naruto's life!_ Sakura thought in fear as she imagined the Sound ninja attacking Naruto. If not for learning about Naruto's hellish life, Sakura would only give a damn because Naruto was her teammate, but now it was really serious. "Maybe I can help you," said Sakura, ignoring the soul-piercing glare from Neji and Hinata, "Naruto could stay at my place and…" Before Sakura could finish, Hiashi said, "I'm sorry, but we are dealing with highly sensitive information as this ninja could be working for Orochimaru and that madman could be after Naruto for a reason that even the First Hokage would fear." Sakura wanted to protest, but there was a possibility that Orochimaru **is** involved with this as Naruto did go up against him when he was with Jiraiya to search for Tsunade.

"We better be off," said Hiashi as he motioned Hinata and Naruto to follow him, "I think there's a spare room that Uzumaki-san can use." Hinata held Naruto's hand and gently lead the blond to follow the clan head. After watching the trio leave, Sakura let out a sigh and said, "I hope Naruto-kun will be alright." At that moment, Sakura felt something hit her jaw and fell to the ground. The rosette looked up to find herself staring at Tenten's face and could easily tell that the kunoichi was seriously pissed off.

"You seriously think that Naruto will 'just be alright' after what you did to him!?" demanded Tenten as she grabbed Sakura's shirt, "You weren't there when we saw the blood pouring from his stomach after stabbing himself multiple times! You weren't there to hear Lady Tsunade said that she had to bind Naruto to the bed after seeing how emotionally unstable he was! You never had to hear him say such cruel things in hopes that someone would fly off the handles and try to kill Naruto!?" Tears fell from Tenten's face as she recalled everything that Naruto had said. "You never had to hear his life story," said Tenten as a sob racked her body, "while he was strapped to the bed and listen to all the horrible and vile things that those…those…MONSTERS had done to him!"

Tenten let go of Sakura and buried her face into Neji's shoulder. Before Sakura had gotten up, Neji looked at her and said, "For Naruto's safety _and_ yours; stay away from the Hyuga Estate until otherwise noted." Team Gai had left Sakura on the ground, the rosette realized that it was going to be much harder to be with Naruto for a while. "I really messed up badly," said Sakura as she got up and dusted herself off. **"You didn't mess up,"** said Inner Sakura as she was kicking around Sakura's mind, **"You royally FUCKED UP!"** Sakura wanted to argue back, but what would have been proven? She did fucked up and now learned that she was responsible for what was really going on: Naruto had tried to take his own life, and when that didn't work, goad someone else to kill him. There was no Sound ninja after Naruto; he was on suicide watch and there would be ho way in hell would Sakura be allowed near Naruto what with Hinata and Hiashi watching over him. "I'm so *sob* sorry *sob* Naruto," cried Sakura as tears rolled down her face, "Why did I *sob* I have to be *sob* cruel to you?"

At the Hyuga Estate, Naruto was sitting in the living room with Hinata sitting next to him. "How…" asked Hinata as she was afraid of how Naruto would react after seeing Sakura, "How are you feeling?" Naruto sat in silence for what almost felt like forever before he said, "I…I don't know. I knew that Sakura-cha…Sakura was trying to apologize, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for it yet." A servant walked in with a tray and poured some tea into a couple of cups. "Here you go Lady Hinata, Uzumaki-san," said the servant as she carefully reached the cups to the two. Naruto took a small sip and felt its warmth go down his throat; it was relaxing, but his mind was still a mess. "Uzumaki-san," said the servant as Naruto looked at her, "thank you for everything you have done."

"What did I exactly do?" asked Naruto before he took another sip of tea. The servant smile and said, "If not for your encouraging words and unbreaking spirit, Lady Hinata would have never been as strong as she is today and Lord Hiashi would have never been able to get closer to his family." Naruto sat there and began to ponder as Hinata dismissed the servant while Hanabi entered. "Nee-sama," asked Hanabi looking at Naruto, "why is Uzumaki-san here?"

"I'm here because there's a ninja from the Sound Village out there that is trying to kill me," said Naruto, "So until things are taken care of, I'll be staying here for a while." Hanabi looked at both Naruto and Hinata and left the two alone as Hiashi walked in. "I guess I should check out that spare room you mentioned, Hyuga-san," said Naruto as he began to sip the last of his tea. "There is no spare room," said Hiashi as sat on a chair next to the couch, "you will be staying in Hinata's room." Shocked at what he heard, Naruto choked on his tea as it sprayed onto the tray as even Hinata had choked on her tea. "WHAT!?" said both Naruto and HInata, "I'M/HE'S STAYING IN HER/MY ROOM!"

"Yes," said Hiashi with his ever stoic face, "I know that it may seem…unorthodox, but I believe that anyone better suited to keep an eye on Naruto at night would be Hinata. I do trust that you wouldn't try anything Naruto, but remember this: I am Hinata's father and if you step out of line…" Naruto paled and said, "T-t-t-trust me Hyuga-san, I wouldn't do anything to Hinata-chan if she's going to be my girlfriend…that is if she be with me after all this." Hinata hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "You just talk to us if there is anything on your mind."

Just outside the room, Hanabi was surprised that Hiashi would let Naruto stay in her sister's room and wondered what really happened. "I knew that the Sound ninja was a lie," said Hanabi, "but why would Naruto be staying in Hinata's room?" Hanabi walked away, knowing that things are going to be interesting for a while.

Sakura was at the park, watching children play and wrestle without a care in the world. Thinking back, Sakura began to wonder if Naruto had ever been truly happy before becoming a shinobi. She also began to remember how she began to dislike Naruto, she wanted to fit in and she fell for the rumors before even thinking about talking to Naruto to see if those rumors were true. She learned that doing such things were dangerous as she had lost Ino in trying to fit in with the Sasuke Uchiha club and she was glad that she and Ino were friends again, but now…it seems like trying to fit in with ignorant people would cost her not just her teammate, but everyone that was connected to Naruto. "If only I wasn't a girl who wanted to become part of the crowd," said Sakura as a lone tear fell from her face, "maybe then you wouldn't have to suffer as much." The rosette continued to ponder as she watched the children playing on the playground, truly innocent to the world around them.

At the Hyuga Estate, Naruto was in the shower as warm water ran down his body. _For once I'm glad that the water's hot,_ Naruto thought as the water eased his mind, _it's helping me relax more about all this shit._ **"Yeah, Kit,"** said a familiar voice in Naruto's mind, **"Once this is all over, you better be getting me some grand kits or you will never hear it."** Naruto sighed as he shut off the water and stepped out to dry himself off and said, "I wonder if Hinata and I will be able to have a future together?"

Thinking about Hinata, Naruto made a list about the Hyuga princess. Hinata was pretty, kind and gentle, and her eyes had that loving look to them. She was a real princess where Naruto himself was nothing but a filthy street urchin with a demon sealed inside of him. He began to wonder what a princess like Hinata saw in him and then to how she would react when she learns about…him. "Uzumaki-san?" asked a servant outside the room, "Uzumaki-san, are you alright?" Snapped out of his thoughts Naruto got dressed in the clothes the servants had provided him and said, "Yeah…I'm just thinking to myself."

Neji walked by and saw a servant outside the bathroom and before he could ask, Neji saw Naruto walk out in traditional Hyuga clothing. "How are you feeling Naruto-san?" asked Neji as he motioned the servant that Naruto would be in his hands for the moment. "I'm alright, I guess," said Naruto as he dried his hair with a towel, "Nothing like a warm shower to help clear the mind." Neji saw the confusion in Naruto's eyes and asked, "Something on your mind you would like to take about?"

Naruto did want to talk to Neji about Hinata, but he was nervous of how the Hyuga before him would react. Naruto knew that he was lucky as hell that that one punch during his fight with Neji was the one blow that got him that victory and even thought Neji was more relaxed now because of that, Naruto was still nervous around him. "Um…yeah," said Naruto as he tried to remain calm, "I was…I was wondering if…if I could talk…to you about Hinata-chan. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Of course," said Neji as he motioned Naruto to follow him, "I will inform Lord Hiashi that you wish to speak to me." Both teens made it to Hiashi's office where Hiashi was looking over some papers. "What brings you two here?" asked the Hyuga Head as he placed a piece of paper down. "Lord Hiashi," said Neji in a calm and stoic manner, "I wanted to inform you that Naruto will be with me as he wishes to speak with me about Hinata." Hiashi nodded as Naruto said, "And if it's possible, could I have some different clothes. I don't mean to insult you or the Hyuga clan, but these robes feel like they're about to fall off." Neji looked at Naruto and said, "We might be able to find you something in my room, if it is not much trouble, Lord Hiashi." Hiashi looked at Neji and said, "It is no trouble at all Neji, and if you can't find anything, have the servants bring something."

After taking their leave, Neji and Naruto walked down the hall in silence until Neji asked, "How are you liking the Hyuga Estate?" Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts and said, "It's…amazing." The silence returned as neither teen could to talk until they reached their destination. Once in Neji's room, Naruto sat down on the floor near the table with Neji sitting next to him. Silence hung around as neither teen said anything.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Neji as Naruto let out a long sigh. "I…" said Naruto with much hesitation in his voice, "I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things." Neither teen took notice of a pair of pale eyes just outside the room as Hanabi carefully moved into the blind spot behind a tree. "First off," said Naruto, "I wanted to talk to you about Hinata-chan. At the hospital, she told me that she loved me and to back up her word, she told me that she would willingly blind herself and disown the Hyuga Clan if no one saw it." This shocked both Hyugas at the thought of Hinata doing something as drastic as THAT! "I couldn't believe it myself either," said Naruto as he continued, "but when Hiashi entered, I saw that Hinata was willing to do it as she had that fire in her eyes…those same fires that I would see in my own eyes."

"Well, Naruto," said Neji as he recovered from the shock, "if Hiashi approved it, then what's troubling you?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "Well…look at me. I'm a street urchin and she's a princess, how can that work?" Hanabi also wondered why her father would allow a commoner to be with Hinata. "Naruto," asked Neji, "what do you think about Lady Hinata?"

"Well," said Naruto as he listed off what he thought about Hinata, "She's really pretty and her eyes matches her hair beautifully. I was actually scared that she might have carried out her threat when Hiashi had 'paid' a visit. Hinata's kind and gentle which has been shown to me the many times she had to comfort me. When I look at her now, I feel like I could stare at her for hours and not care about the world around me." Neji was glad to hear that Naruto has gotten over Sakura and moved on to someone else and in a way, he was glad that it was Hinata; Neji actually saw those two together having picnics or even just relaxing under the moonlight or maybe…

"I have the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside me…"

**This is Ryu Kotei with a quick announcement: my NarutoxMega Man story, Metal Fox, will be on hold for a while. I sort of ran out of ideas on how to have that story go. You are still welcome to read it and give me your opinions about it. I am open to any suggestions on how to have it go. Again, I am sorry to any of those who are reading Metal Fox about putting the story on hold for a while. Thank you for your reviews on all of my stories by the way.**

**Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Why..." normal speech

**"Kit..."** demon/Inner speech

_"Why..."_ thought/mind speak/letters

Chapter 8

Hanabi Hyuga was slowly coming to as she heard two different voices called out to her. _What happened?_ Hanabi asked herself as she tried to remember what happened: she remembered how Naruto and Hinata were acting, how her father was saying that Naruto would be staying in Hinata's room, Naruto (in Hyuga robes) and Neji walked in Hiashi's office, and listening on to Naruto's and Neji's conversation about Hinata, and then…Naruto mentioning something about the dreaded Kyubi. Hanabi awoke to find her cousin and the blond before her.

"Lady Hanabi," asked Neji as his stoic face showed concern, "are you alright?" Hanabi looked around to find that she was in Neji's room…on his bed. "I am…" said Hanabi in a defensive manner, "alright." That was when the door opened to showed Hiashi walking in. "Hanabi," said the Hyuga with an authoritative voice and although Hanabi never showed it, she was afraid. "What were you doing spying on us?" asked Naruto with slight fear in his voice. _Straight to the point,_ Hanabi thought before she remembered what Naruto said: the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox is sealed in him.

Hanabi quickly got into a fighting stance and was about to attack Naruto when she felt two pairs of hands holding her back. "Hanabi!" commanded Hiashi as he and Neji tried to keep her from hurting Naruto, "Naruto is our guest and is to be treated as such!" _The demon must have gotten to them,_ Hanabi thought as she heard what everyone said about Naruto. "Let go!" commanded Hanabi as she struggled to break free, "Why are we housing the very Kyubi that nearly destroyed the village twelve years ago. He needs to be dealt with while he's weak!"

"Lady Hanabi!" said Neji as he contemplating to using Jyuuken to keep Hanabi from moving, "Naruto is not the fox that attacked the village!"

"He's been feeding you lies since the chunin exams!"

"No he hasn't!"

"That demon needs to die before his power could be unleashed again!"

"Hanabi!" yelled a new voice as the three wrestling Hyugas looked to see Hinata with a rare look on her…anger. Before another sound was made, one was heard from outside and everyone noticed someone missing: Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata as she rushed towards the window, "Naruto-kun, come back here!" Both Hiashi and Neji let go of Hanabi and backed away slowly as neither father nor cousin recalled the last time Hinata was mad. Hanabi picked herself up and said, "I'll go alert the guards and have the shinobi go after the demon and kill him befo-" Hanabi was unable to finish as Hinata had swiftly struck Hanabi's arms and legs, causing the younger sibling to fall and Hinata was now towering over the fallen Hyuga. "Hanabi…" said Hinata as Hanabi was starting to fear her sister, "you will be taken to your room and stay there until I say so. If any of the servants catch you leaving your room…I swear to not just Kami, but our own mother, that I will personally apply the Caged Bird Seal and spank you so hard that you can never sit again without being reminded of what you did to EARN MY WRATH!"

All the Hyugas in the room paled as Hinata 1) never threatened Hanabi, 2) never dared struck Hanabi outside of sparring, and 3) was never THIS mad! Hanabi wanted to challenge Hinata, but the look on Hinata's face made her think otherwise. Hinata summoned the nearby servants and as three of them entered, Hinata said, "You three are to take my sister to her room and watch her. She is NOT to leave her room and if she does…" The three servants paled as Hinata had never shown such authority and feared what would happen if they disobeyed. "Of course Lady Hinata," said one of the servants as she grabbed Hanabi, "Hanabi shall never leave her room until either you or Lord Hiashi tells us otherwise."

After the servants left with Hanabi, Hinata then turned towards Hiashi and let out a long sigh. "Father! Neji!" said Hinata in a calmer but still forceful tone, "Get Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, and Lady Tsunade. Tell them about the reports of a rare Blue Rain Fox. If you cannot get Lady Tsunade, then get Shizune. Now MOVE!" Hiashi and Neji quickly complied and dashed out of the door while Hinata opted for the window. _I need to find Naruto-kun and quick!_ Hinata thought to herself as she pumped chakra into her legs.

With Hiashi and Neji, the two were completely shocked at what happened as if it was just a bad memory that would never be able to go away. "Uncle," said Neji, ignoring how he addressed Hiashi, "let us both agree to never make Lady Hinata angry like that again." Hiashi slightly paled at the memory and said, "Agreed Neji. Now let's split up and hurry!" Both Hyugas took different directions to look for the people Hinata had listed off while praying that Naruto would be alright and that Hinata would show her little sister some mercy.

Tsunade was going over some paperwork on one of the few time she decided not to drink while working when the door burst open to show an out of breath Hiashi. "Lady Tsunade," said Hiashi as he tried to gather his breath, "there's…*gasp*…been a report of a Blue Rain Fox spotted." Tsunade's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as the pencil in her hand turned to dust. "ANBU!" called Tsunade as three ANBU members appeared, "You are to aide Hinata and Hiashi Hyuga in their search for Naruto Uzumaki. You are to detain him, unharmed, until either Hyuga arrive at your location. If I get reports that Naruto was harmed, then I will force you to turn in your mask and I. Will. Demote you to chunin without hesitation. GOT IT!" The three ANBU quickly left as Tsunade stood up from her desk and ran out the office with Hiashi following her. _I'm going to be needing a drink after today,_ Tsunade thought as she ran out of the building.

Hinata rushed through the woods with her Byakugan flaring in her desperate search for Naruto, ignoring the burning feeling in her legs. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata called Hinata as she looked around, "Naruto-kun, where are you?" Hinata saw something and studied it to find Naruto…with a kunai. Hinata quickly rushed in time to find Naruto about to slit his wrist. "NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Hinata as she Jyuukened the kunai out of Naruto's hand. Naruto saw the kunai embed itself deep into the nearby tree and knew that there was no chance to get it out. "What…*sob*…what were you thinking!?" demanded Hinata as tears slowly fell from her eyes. Questions were buzzing around the Hyuga's mind, but she only focused on the few important questions.

"I'm sorry…" said Naruto as he looked away with guilt, "but I don't think it was a good idea for me to be staying at the Hyuga Estate. I'm just like what Hanabi said…I'm the Demon Fox." Naruto quickly felt something tackle him and looked to see Hinata hugging him and felt that same warm feeling from before. "Don't you ever think of yourself like that," said Hinata as she lightly tightened her hug, "You are not the Demon Fox. Although you do contain it, you are **not** the Demon Fox itself." Naruto listened to Hinata as she continued telling him that he wasn't the Demon Fox itself, just the jailor of the beast. **"Listen to her Kit,"** said the Fox from inside Naruto's mind, **"She's right. Although I am trapped inside of you, you are your own person. I take it as a real bad insult that these damned villagers would dare say that you and I are the same."**

Naruto couldn't believe it as the Nine-Tailed Fox was even helping him with his depression. The blonde slowly brought his arms around Hinata, dipped his head into her shoulder and let loose years of collected pain as Naruto Uzumaki began to cry into the Hyuga heiress's shoulder. Hinata gently lowered both herself and Naruto to the ground in a sitting position, allowing the both of them to get comfortable. Hinata gently rubbed Naruto's back and gently hummed a tune as the blonde continued to let the years of pent up pain out of his system.

Out of sight, Neji had arrived with Kiba and Akamaru, Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru only to see that nothing too drastic had occurred and that there wasn't going to be a repeated trip to the hospital. "Amazing at how much pain Naruto had held back," said Kiba as he watched a sight that even Orochimaru would never believe. "Well," said Ino as she quickly flashed a thumbs up towards Hinata, "with all the shit Naruto had gone through, it probably would have been inevitable that Naruto would have exploded into an uncontrollable fit of emotion. In fact, Daddy told me that from the evaluation he did on Naruto's mind, Naruto is a ticking time bomb filled with so much negative emotion that even demons would weep from the aftershock." Neji grimaced at the thought of Naruto going into a powerful fit of raw emotion at any given moment. _How Naruto had never gone off after all that time is beyond anyone,_ Neji thought as Naruto's sobs began to quiet down.

Naruto fell silent as Hinata motioned the others to come out from their hiding spots. "He cried himself to sleep," said Tenten as light snores can be heard from Naruto. Hinata gently rubbed Naruto's whisker-like marks getting a soft purring sound from the sleeping blond. Kiba couldn't help but chuckled at Naruto purring from having those marks rubbed. "Neji," said Hinata as she continued to rub Naruto's cheeks. "Of course, Lady Hinata," said Neji as he smacked the back of Kiba's head, "Bad dog."

Hiashi arrived at the estate and saw that it was late and he was out of breath. "I need to get back in shape," said Hiashi as he gathered his breath, "I wonder how Naruto is able to outrun ANBU and still have so much energy." It was then Hiashi saw Neji sleeping in the living room chair and a note on the coffee table. Hiashi picked up the note and read what the note had to say…

_Father,_

_ I was able to find Naruto-kun and kept him from hurting himself with a kunai knife, but his wrist might be sore for a while as I had to knock the weapon out of Naruto-kun's hand. You wouldn't believe the amount of pain that he had held back as the tear stains on my jacket show proof. Please tell Hanabi that she may leave her room, but if she goes anywhere near Naruto-kun or tries anything to hurt him, I WILL make that threat from earlier real. I still cannot believe I did that, but…but Hanabi should know the difference between a scroll and the kunai it holds. I have servants watching my room should there be any attempts. I can imagine that everyone is tired after what had happened so I believe that we should get our rest. Hopefully the next few days will turn out better than today. Good Night._

_ Love,_

_ Hinata_

Hiashi placed the letter in his coat and nudged Neji awake. "Come on, Neji," said Hiashi as Neji slowly got up from the chair, "let us head towards bed. We will need all of our strength as today has proven that this mission will be quite difficult." Neji nodded as he knew even though most of his pain is gone, Naruto still had a long way to go on the road to recovery.

Sakura was in her room looking at the photo of her and the other members of Team 7 and felt painful nostalgia. "I was so ignorant and foolish to the world around me," said Sakura as she let her thumb glide across Naruto's scowling face, "I only saw the fantasy around me and refused to see what the world was really like." The rosette began to remember their real mission outside the village and began to realize how the team would have easily been killed by Zabuza; all four of them would have possibly died or wish to be killed. "We were so foolish back then," said Sakura as she listed her team's flaws, "Naruto barely knew anything about being a ninja…I blame the village for that. Sasuke had that aura of arrogance and even though he had a few fire jutsus, that arrogance could have lead us to our deaths. Naruto was arrogant too…but I think that was ignorance more than arrogance. I…I had nothing special; no Kekkei Genkai, no powerful high-class jutsu…nothing."

Sakura then began to remember the chunin exams and how that went. She flew through the first part, but the second part was a bit of an eye-opener for her; facing of those three Sound Ninjas by herself while Naruto and Sasuke were recovering from their encounter with Orochimaru. Even with her fight with Ino showed Sakura her lack of skill and power as Ino had nearly defeated her if Naruto hadn't cheered for her. "I hardly did much for Naruto," said Sakura remembering her teammate's fight with Kiba and Neji, "He did so much and how have I repaid him all this time…beat the living crap out of him for just trying to talk to me."

A tear fell from Sakura's face as she remembered how Gaara had behaved during that time and awakened the Ichibi's power. _Could Naruto be like Gaara?_ Sakura thought to herself as an image of the aftermath of a one-sided slaughter with a blood-covered Naruto in the middle…laughing like a maniac. A shiver ran down the rosette's spine and Sakura quickly erased that thought from her mind while her Inner Self spoke up. **"That was actually a scary thought,"** said Inner Sakura as she erased any of the leftovers left behind, **"Thankfully Naruto isn't like that, right?"** Sakura had never heard her Inner Self doubt herself like that in her life.

Sakura place the picture down and changed into her nightclothes with her mind still feeling heavy. "I hope things will be better for Naruto," said Sakura as she reached for the lights, "He deserves so much for what he had sacrificed." Sakura closed her eyes in hopes of getting some rest to ease her mind. "Good night," whispered Sakura as sleep took over, "Naruto Uzumaki."

**Thank you for your review of the story and sorry about the long updates. Been tired, busy, and this story is emotional.**

**Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is Ryu Kotei saying that I am sorry for not updating 'To Fix a Broken Sun' for a while as I have been busy with other fan fics, everyday life, and of course some of the emotion I have to put in this. I will try to keep the stories going and I will try to fight SOPA as we have a right to have our fanfictions.**

**On another note: I do not own Naruto.**

"Naruto..." normal speech

_"Naruto..."_ thought/mind speak

**"Naruto..."** demon/inner speak

Chapter 9

Naruto woke up to the sun beaming into his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened before her fell asleep in Hinata's arms yesterday. He looked to his side and saw Hinata holding on to him…wait…he was in bed with Hinata who was wearing a nightgown…

"Gah!" said Naruto as he fell out of the bed, waking Hinata up when he landed on the floor, "How did I get in the same bed as Hinata-chan!?" Hinata rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as a knock on her door echoed through her room. "Lady Hinata, Naruto," asked Neji as his voice was heard from the other side, "Is everything alright?" Hinata sat up and said, "Everything is alright Neji, Naruto just got startled and fell off." Hinata got off the bed and kneeled to Naruto's level and said, "I'm sorry for startling you, Naruto-kun, but when you fell asleep, we all decided that we should turn in. I had Neji help carry you to my bed so that you could be comfortable."

Naruto remembered as he had let out years of pain as he remembered what Hanabi had said to him. _Everyone believes me to be the fox,_ Naruto thought as a melancholic look appeared on his face. Hinata saw this and knew what the blond was thinking and lifted Naruto's face and looked into the blonde's cerulean eyes. "Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a gentle voice, "I told you that you are not the fox itself and that you shouldn't let the blindness of others get to you. I love you and I will always be with you whenever you need it." Naruto felt Hinata hug him and couldn't help but feel enticed by the scent of lavender from the Hyuga Princess.

Neji waited outside Hinata's room as Naruto exited so Hinata could change. "How are you feeling Naruto?" asked Neji as he had to make sure that the blond was indeed alright. "Just got a little shock and a bit of comfort from Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's cool." Neji smiled a bit as Hinata was slowly helping the jinchuriki recover…that reminded the Hyuga of something. "So Naruto," asked Neji as he was trying to word his question correctly, "who all…who all knows about _it_?"

"Well," said Naruto as a small frown appeared on his face, "all the adults know about it and aside from you, Hinata, and Hanabi, no one in our generation knows about it." _Even though I do not carry the same burden as you, Naruto,_ Neji thought as he watched Naruto stare off into the distance, _I am beginning to understand you a bit more._ "Forgive me if I had made you uncomfortable," said Neji as he gave Naruto a slight bow. "Don't sweat it," said Naruto as a smile returned to his face, "I know that there are a lot of questions going on, but I guess we'll cross those roads when we get there."

For a moment, Neji thought that he was either still asleep or under a genjutsu as Naruto was almost sage-like with his words. _Is his always like this when he's depressed?_ Neji was about to ask when Hinata walked out of her room, ready to greet the day and said, "Naruto-kun, Kurenai-sensei was told about my mission and wondered if you would like to join us for a nice picnic?" _A picnic sounds nice,_ Naruto thought as he wanted to get his mind off certain topics and said, "Sure, just let me get ready." Hinata smiled as Neji escorted Naruto towards the bathhouse, knowing that Hanabi was watching the whole event.

"You can come out now Hanabi," said Hinata with a sharp voice as her little sister walked out of her hiding spot. "Why are you being so nice to that monster!?" demanded Hanabi, ignoring the glare from her sister, "Can't you see he is just manipulating you into doing his bidding. If he impregnates you-"

"If you wish to not be spanked right here and now," said Hinata with a threatening aura around her, "I suggest you go study the sealing arts until I return or when father summons you for your training. Until then, you be nice to Naruto-kun!" Hanabi valued her pride as what Hinata had done yesterday was just enough proof that she needed to stay on her sister's good grace. "E-e-enjoy your day sister," said Hanabi as she gracefully walked away, mentally cursing the person who brought this kind of fate upon her.

At Training Field 7, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi and Naruto to arrive when Sakura sneezed. "Someone must be thinking about me," said Sakura as she wiped her nose with a tissue. "Considering what you done, I wouldn't be surprised if you go into a sneezing fit during training," said Sasuke as he was still thinking about what Naruto had said when he visited that day. _Does Naruto really think I'm just a crybaby who just wants his mother back?_ Sasuke thought as he couldn't help but notice that Kakashi was later than normal. Sakura hung her head in shame as she knew that Naruto wasn't feeling well and it was all her fault, but she had sworn to be nicer to the blond no matter what.

"Hello my students," said Kakashi as he appeared, "Sorry I'm late; my bike was stolen so I had to walk all around the village when I realized that I took it to the shop yesterday." Silence was all the silver-haired jonin heard as there was no one accusing him of being a liar or even Sasuke grunting in annoyance. _I just got word that Naruto is under suicide watch and I was hoping to ease their minds off of worrying about Naruto,_ Kakashi thought as he sort of blamed himself for being there for Naruto more than he should have, _I'm no longer in ANBU but I still need to be his protector…forgive me Minato-sensei._

"What's the plan for today Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura as she wanted to get her mind off Naruto. "Well," said Kakashi as he looked at his two students, "I haven't been much of a sensei to this team when I should have been, so we are going to go through some simple trust exercises to strengthen Team 7's bond." Kakashi then had the two genin stand behind him as he fell backwards, causing the two to panic before catching their sensei. "What I just showed you was a simple trust fall exercise," said Kakashi as he got to his feet, "I purposely fell backwards in hopes that my trust in the two of you was not false. By catching me, I knew that the both of you could be trusted; if you hadn't caught me, then I may not be able to trust either of you in the future."

"So are these trust exercises that important?" asked Sasuke as Kakashi's visible eye shone slight melancholy. "Yes," said Kakashi as he decided to share a bit of his past with his students, "I learned that trust can be everything within a team as my late friend, Obito Uchiha, had told me time and time again that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandoned their comrades are lower than scum. It just took his death to make me realize that bonds with others are just as important, maybe even more important, than any mission that I had ever had." The two genin soaked in their teacher's words of wisdom and couldn't help but think that Naruto would have little trust in them for not being their when he needed it the most.

"Kakashi, my eternal rival," said Gai as he appeared out of the blue, "Kurenai and her team are having a picnic and the other teams have been invited to join." Sakura and Sasuke stared in confusion as Gai began to whisper something into Kakashi's ear. "Alright," said Kakashi with a joyous tune in his voice, "Tell Kurenai that we'll be there shortly." After Gai shushined away, Kakashi turned to his students and said, "Change of plans; Kurenai's team had invited us to their picnic and wanted us to get a few things, cups, drinks, food, etcetera, and join them on this nice relaxing day." Sasuke and Sakura followed Kakashi, not verbally questioning the sudden change as they left the training field.

With Team 8, Naruto was watching as the other teams, save for Team 7, arrived with food and drinks. "Hey Naruto," said Ino as she gave the boy a quick hug, "Glad to see you out of that bed and up and about." None of the others had brought up the incident yesterday and decided to make today a day for Naruto. "We are all glad that you're doing better," said Asuma as he ruffled Naruto's hair, "Hopefully not lashing out anymore, but the road of recovery is a long one." Naruto smile at the people who were here as he wanted to say something, but he was too afraid of the reactions.

After much eating, talking, and rough housing, Naruto looked at everyone and sighed. _Here goes nothing,_ Naruto thought as he said, "Can I have your attention please?" Everyone looked at the blond and before Naruto could continue, he saw Team 7 appear with stuff for the picnic. _Oh crap!_ Naruto thought as his face paled at the sight of his team. "Sorry if we're late," said Kakashi with an innocent eye smile, "We sort of got lost." Seeing through the ruse, Kurenai said, "It's alright, Naruto was about to tell us something." Everyone looked and saw Naruto standing stiff when Hinata appeared beside him and held his hand. "It's alright, Naruto-kun," said Hinata as she gave Naruto's hand a reassuring squeeze, "I'll be with you all the way."

Letting out a breath he was holding, Naruto gathered up his courage and began his speech. "Everything about the Nine-Tailed Fox that we learned in the academy is a lie," said Naruto as he held on to the courage he summoned, "The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill something that was made out of pure chakra. So on October tenth, he used a special sealing jutsu to seal the fox inside of an infant who happened to be born on that day." Naruto saw the expecting looks on everyone's faces as he felt his courage fading and fast. "That infant…the one used to contain the demon fox…" said Naruto as his courage was about to hit the bottom, "…is me. I have the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed inside of me and I have had it inside me for all of my life."

Everyone saw Naruto squeeze his eyes shut as if expecting to be yelled at or even attacked. The silence echoed throughout the group as Naruto said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Yell at me, call me a freak, a monster, the demon fox, whatever! It's not like I had a fucking choice to sacrifice my happiness just to protect a village that doesn't give two shits about me!"

"I knew something was up," said Shikamaru as the chunin approached Naruto, "and I don't care if you're a jinchuriki, Naruto. You're our friend and we would never see you any differently." Ino and Tenten approached Naruto and gave him a big hug. "The villagers are complete dumbasses to not see that without you," said Ino as she and Tenten pushed away from the hug, "there would never be a Konoha if the fox had flattened it to the ground."

"Yeah dude," said Kiba as he put an arm around Naruto, "you're a badass for holding back _the_ Nine-Tailed Fox for all these years after what this village has done to ya!" Shino approached Naruto as Kiba, Ino, and Tenten edged away to let the Aburame speak. "I never had anything against you, Naruto, as my beetles have told me about the strange chakra inside of you," said Shino as he held out a hand, "but seeing how you and I both hold something inside of our bodies, be it bugs of demon, I can see you as a brother as we both hold great powerful beings inside of us." Naruto smiled a rare true smile as he shook Shino's hand. "It is truly a great day as Naruto-san's youth shines brilliantly for his courage against such a great beast!" cheered Lee as tears fell from his and Gai's faces.

Naruto looked around to see everyone who cared about him, but his sights soon fell on Sakura. "Well the picnic was fun and all," said Naruto as he wrestled away from everyone with Hinata following him, "but I gotta run; Hiashi said that I was going to be needed at the Hyuga Estate. Bye!" Naruto and Hinata disappeared into the distance as everyone soon turned their sights on Sakura Haruno. "It's amazing about all the crap Naruto had to deal with," said Kiba as his eyes hardened, "but it all make perfect sense now that you think about it." Sakura immediately knew that she was in hot water as everyone's glares bored into her. "I was actually surprised that Naruto didn't quit or demanded a transfer into a different team," said Asuma and his grandfather had told him about how Naruto was faring. "And with the demon fox inside of him," added Choji, "if we hadn't stopped him, then the fox would have destroyed the village once it was free from its prison."

"And when that happens," said Kakashi as he looked at the rosette, "everyone would have still blamed Naruto for unleashing the fox when in reality, it was your fault for driving Naruto to the point of suicide." Sakura hung her head as it was true; she remembered studying everything about seals and learned that if the object with a storing seal was destroyed, then whatever inside the seal would immediately be released. If Naruto had been successful in killing himself, the fox would have been released and it would have all been thanks to Sakura.

"I'm…I'm sorry," said Sakura as she found her voice, "I never knew about what Naruto had to go through." Sakura's apology fell on deaf ears as everyone turned to head towards home for the day. "If there is anyone you should apologize to," said Neji as he gave the rosette a threatening glare, "then apologize to Naruto-san and don't think that you can win him over with any offers of a date." Sakura fell to her knees as she was left alone on an empty field, yet again, to her thoughts.

_How could I have been so blind about Naruto's pain,_ Sakura thought as she remembered what Naruto had said during the mission to Kiri was all true and not some random scolding. **"You were blinded by how much you wanted to impress Sasuke and refused to even acknowledged Naruto's existence,"** said Inner Sakura, **"You have a lot of work to do, young lady. I for one like Naruto's jokes he had played in the past and yeah I've berated him too, but I know that Naruto is much stronger than anyone if he could pull off actual solid clones instead of just some cheap illusion."** Sakura curled up and realized that no ordinary genin could ever pull off the Taiju Kage Bushin, let alone a regular Kage Bushin, without falling flat from exhaustion. "I'm going to work on having Naruto forgive me," said Sakura as she looked towards the sky, "I need to let Naruto know how sorry I am."

**Thank you for reading and help us fight SOPA so everyone can enjoy the ability to read and write the fan fictions that we love!**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
